White Collar: Leccion de Navidad
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Un intercambio de regalos en la oficina, provoca que Neal quiera entregar el mejor regalo. La falta de dinero lo lleva a hacer lo que mejor sabe, robar, pero esta vez es atrapado y llevado a la prisión en el día de navidad, Peter hará todo lo posible por liberarlo. sin embargo no estara nada contento con sus acciones. Advertencia: spanking, castigo corporal
1. Chapter 1

**WHITE COLLAR: ****Una lección de navidad.**

— ¿Santa secreto? ¿Acaso somos unos chicos? — Pregunto Peter con incredulidad, tras escuchas la propuesta de Diana para hacer algo diferente para las fiestas de la oficina en ese año. Siempre se hacia una comida o alguna reunión aburrida con los agentes en algún bar popular de las cercanías, pero este año alguien había olvidado apartar presupuesto para ello y habían terminado sin celebración de la navidad.

Así que Peter a la fuerza metió la mano dentro de una caja, saco un papelito y pronto leyó el nombre del afortunado:

"NEAL"

— ¿enserio?, ¿no puedo sacar otro papel? — rogo Peter, no porque le desagradara la idea de darle un presente a Neal, si no porque lo conocía y sabia perfectamente que descifrar los gustos de su muchacho era todo un desafío.

— Lo siento jefe, conoce las reglas. — dijo Diana y se alejo con una clara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, era bastante comido ver a Peter así de consternado.

— ¡Es 23 de Diciembre! ¿Dónde se supone que consiga un regalo? — grito Peter, y la oficina entera se le quedo mirando con esas sonrisas, no era común verlo así de desesperado por una tontería tan pequeña como un regalo. Y había sido una suerte que Neal no anduviera por ahí fisgoneando pues por eso, Peter tuvo oportunidad de pasarse toda la tarde buscando algo bueno en ebay.

Peter no estaba conforme con nada, había visto mucha ropa elegante de esa que le gustaba a Neal, pero con tan solo ver el precio se desanimo por completo, era increíble que una maldita corbata rebasara los 300 dólares, solo por sus adornos Luego reviso joyería, relojes, perfumes… pero nada parecía ser lo correcto para su muchacho, así que derrotado regreso a su casa y le comento el problema a su esposa, a veces Elizabeth tenia mejor tacto para esas cosas de los regalos.

— ¿Y que se supone que le voy a regalar? — seguía preguntando Peter— ¿Mas ropa?... A Neal, le gusta la ropa— comento El, no lo diría en voz alta pero Neal era como una chica para esas cosas, con un enorme closet de trajes (que claro, eran del difunto marido de June) y un buen gusto para las combinaciones.

— No lo creo, ya tiene mucha ropa… y lo ultimo que quiero, es seguir viéndolo pasar por mi oficina con un traje, a veces me aburre verlo con esa ropa. — comento Peter

— Pues entonces regale otro tipo de ropa, algo que le haga cambiar su estilo. — sugirió El

— Nooo, yo lo conozco… solo fingiría una sonrisa y diría… "Wow Peter, es… es muy bueno tu gusto por la moda, solo espero que me quede" y una semana después dirá… "No lo puedo usar, porque me aprieta… o no me queda" — decía Peter con su mejor imitación de los gestos Neal en su rostro.

— Entonces ropa no… ¿Qué mas le gusta a Neal?... ¿Una botella de vino?

— Podría ser, aun que no quiero sonar como su padre… pero me gustaría darle algo que le sirva de algo, y no algo que se acabe en media hora. — dijo Peter y El se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

— Cariño, si piensas así… entonces cuando tengamos hijos, te van a odiar jaja… mira, piensa en Neal como un niño que desea juguetes y no aburrida ropa… el es así, solo que con mejores gustos.

— ¿Sabes? No debería de darle nada, no es un angelito ¿sabes?... Y no estaría mal respetar la tradición de Santa y castigarlo sin un regalo, por ser un mal muchacho. — dijo Peter

— Amor, no digas eso… ambos sabemos que Neal ha tenido sus altas y sus bajas, pero ha cambiado… es un buen chico. — aseguro El

— Y ese es justo el problema, es tan… tan fresco que no se ni que regalarle. — confeso Peter, y sin que pudiera imaginárselo… Neal estaba en la misma situación,

Neal había pasado por la oficina mas temprano que Peter y Diana le dio a escoger el papel de su santa secreto y casualmente… le había tocado entregar su regalo a Peter, el problema era que le debía tanto, su libertad, su confianza y hasta su cariño. Así que igualmente no podía decir que era lo mejor para su mejor amigo, claro… después de Mozzie, a quien había pedido una reunión en su apartamento para que le ayudara.

— ¿Por qué no darle un arma? Parece que le gustan al federal. — comento Mozzie tras terminarse la decima copa de vino tinto.

— Peter es pacifista, prefiere usar los puños antes que disparar a alguien. — aseguro Neal, había estado ya en muchos casos de campo con el federal, como para no conocerlo.

— Bueno, no necesita usarla… el objetivo es que la tenga de regalo, lo que haga con ella no debería ser relevante. — aseguro Mozzie, haciendo evidente de nuevo su rechazo por Peter y su estatus como federal.

— Nooo, yo quiero darle algo valioso… algo que valga la pena. — murmuro Neal, al contrario de Peter el tenia un montón de ideas sobre regalos, pero u único problema era el financiero. No tenia mas que 30 dólares para comprarle algo y las cosas buenas que tenia en mente, no eran para nada baratas.

— Es una lastima que lo hayas perdido todo, seguro que hubieras encontrado algo caro y hermoso en lo que robamos antes. — dijo Mozzie, Neal frunció el seño al recordar todas las piezas de arte y oro que la policía le había confiscado cuando lo arrestaron la primera vez, si tan solo hubiera conocido a Peter antes, seguro que le habría guardado algo.

— Espera… Mozzie eres un genio. — exclamo Neal con emoción

— Lo se, pero… ¿de que hablas? — pregunto Mozzie, tenia confianza en sus consejos pero en este caso no le quedaba claro lo que había hecho para ayudar a Neal.

— No lo perdí todo, todavía tengo esto. — Y Neal se señalo la frente, para hacer referencia a su magnifico cerebro, el creador de planes maestros. El era Neal Caffrey, un famoso ladrón que siempre consiguió todo lo que quería, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora?

El día de navidad llego finalmente, y en NY se podía respirar el ambiente de las fiestas encada rincón, como cuando Neal salió por su café italiano y el vendedor le puso una bonita tarjeta de navidad justo debajo del vaso, o cuando reviso su correspondencia y se encontró con un sobre de June, uno con el monto de 200 dólares en efectivo.

— Who, June se lucio esta vez. — murmuro Neal para si mismo, por lo menos ya no estaba en banca rota, ahora tenia un poquito de dinero con el que podría comprarse alguna cosilla, tal vez hasta el regalo de Peter.

Hablando de los regalos, Peter estaba metido en su propio dilema, ya llevaba toda la mañana en el centro comercial buscando sus regalos de navidad. Compro una bufanda purpura para Diana, un rastrillo eléctrico para Jones, y para Elizabeth un brazalete con el gravado de:

"TE AMO" en el centro.

Ahora el único problema era el regalo de Neal, estuvo vagando durante horas por todos los pasillos y no encontró nada de su agrado, las bufandas no le gustaban a Neal, mucho menos los guantes o las gorras. La ropa era demasiado cara para ser una opción, además Neal ya tenía demasiada ropa que vestir… y entonces pareció encontrar el regalo perfecto… Un oso de peluche blanco vestido con raje, y uno de esos gorros que tanto le gustaban a Neal.

— Eres perfecto, seguro que le vas a encantar. — dijo Peter con el peluche en la mano, lo contemplo por un minuto mas y luego lo metió al carrito. Para cuando llego a las cajas, había una fila enorme para pagar, así que se quedo leyendo una de las revistas de deportes del anaquel… y cuando se dio cuenta, alguien había saco el oso de peluche de su carrito.

— Oh no, no, no… eso no. — murmuro Peter desesperado y miro hacia todas partes en busca del oso, entonces vio que en la caja de a lado, que una chica lo estaba pagando ya. La mocosa había aprovechado que estaba distraído con la revista y saco el oso del carrito, y ahora ella ya lo había comprado.

— ¡Oye, ese era mío! — le grito Peter, ella se giro a verlo y le saco la lengua de manera muy infantil, era una odiosa y lo peor de todo… es que oso era el ultimo que tenían en la tienda, Peter acababa de perder el regalo perfecto… ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

Mientras tanto, Neal se dedico a visitar las tiendas de joyas del centro. En tres de ellas le preguntaron si buscaba anillo de matrimonio para su novia, en parte le dio risa de que las mujeres le siguieran viendo tan atractivo como para tener una chica, pero por otro lado, sintió una punzada en el corazón, todo por el recuerdo de Kate, ella era la única mujer (hasta el momento) con la que realmente llego a querer casarse.

Visitar tantas joyerías, le ayudo a comprender los sistemas de seguridad con tan solo verlos. Todos eran iguales, y podían ser desactivados cuando los empleados sacaban algo de las vitrinas. Así que para la cuarta joyería, ya era todo un experto en ello.

Neal se desabotono la camisa un poco, pues un buen ladrón siempre hacia uso de su imagen personal para el engaño. Camino como modelo de pasarela hasta el mostrador y vio como todas y cada una de las trabajadoras lo miraban con deseaban. Las analizo una por una con la mirada, hasta que encontró a la más débil… Una jovencita no mayor de los 25 años, con cabello castaño, piel pálida y unos hermosos pero inocentes ojos azules.

— Hola, ¿Tu podrías ayudarme con algo? — le pregunto, pero fue hasta que le mostro su hermosa sonrisa blanca que ella cayo rendida.

— Ho-Hola… estoy para ser-servirle señor. — La chica ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente, estaba babeando por Neal.

— Bien, hem… veras, perdí mi reloj en una reunión de negocios en… Francia, y estoy buscando… uno nuevo, algo bonito… ya sabes, que vaya conmigo. — Neal tenia la costumbre de lamerse discretamente los labios para llamar la atención, y la chica no dejaba de imaginarse sus labios unidos a los de este hermoso hombre.

— ¿puedo ver su-su muñeca? — pregunto en apenas un murmuro, Neal se alzo un poquito la manga de su saco y su camisa, y dejo que la chica le tomara la muñeca son sus manos, ella estaba realmente alucinada, como imaginándose un viaje tomados de la mano en algún prado hermoso.

— Yo, puedo mostrarle algunos relojes que creo… podrían gustarle — dijo ella, Neal asintió y la siguió hasta la ultima de las vitrinas, donde había un montón de relojes preciosos… algunos de oro normal, otros de oro bañado en plata, etc… era hermoso. Y Neal quedo tan deslumbrado que ni siquiera parpadeaba o quitaba su sonrisa estúpida, hacia mucho que no tenia su veneno tan cerca y oh cielo santo, se sentía tan bien.

Todos los relojes eran hermosos, pero entre todos, estaba aquel reloj de oro bañado con plata, brillaba como se tratase de la misma luz del sol y la imagen de Peter presumiendo tal maravilla, era absolutamente exquisita.

— Quiero ese. — Neal señalo el reloj y la chica no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja, era una elección única y bastante costosa para alguien que aun que fuera atractivo, era un simple chico.

— Ese cuesta 1000 000 dólares, señor.

— No importa, quisiera probármelo. — pidió Neal, la empleada suspiro pero le mostro el reloj con sumo cuidado, era una pieza bastante costosa. — ¿Podrías prestarme un espejo?, quisiera vérmelo puesto — mintió Neal y apenas la niña se fue a buscar el espejo, el se guardo el reloj en la bolsa del saco y se apresuro a salir de la tienda… la cosa fue que el policía de la puerta había visto lo que hizo, y lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

— Caballero, muéstreme las bolsas del saco por favor. – pidió el hombre, aun que estaba seguro de lo que había visto, quería humillar a Neal, quien no tuvo mas opción que devolver el reloj… estaba en un montón de problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

El intercambio de regalos había empezado, a algunos agentes les fue muy bien, como a Rodríguez que se llevo una pantalla plana, y a otros no también, como Morales que sólo consiguió un llavero de 2 dólares para sus llaves. Se sabe que en estas épocas cuenta mas la intención que el detalle, pero con los intercambios siempre era lo opuesto, siempre había gente que se esmeraba con el regalo y gente que no, el ejemplo más claro fue Diana, ella le dio una camisa muy cara al agente Matthews, pero sólo obtuvo un recetario de la agente Peterson, ella no sabía ni cocinar, ni tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, así que su descontento estaba justificado.

Peter tenia algo para Neal, una sorpresa pero recibió una llamada del capitán de Policía de NY, para informarle muy malas noticias.

— ¿Que hizo, que? ¿Dónde? No, no... Voy en camino ya mismo, gracias por avisarme.

— ¿Que sucede Peter?¿Esta todo bien?

— No Diana, no lo está... Acaban de arrestar a Neal en el centro.

— ¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿ahora que hizo?

— Parece que robó cosas caras de una tienda, — Peter estaba furioso por lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo preocupado pues este arresto podría significar la vuelta permanente de su muchacho a la cárcel. Así que manejo sin importarle el límite de velocidad, ni los peatones ni nada… Finalmente, llego a la estación de policía y entro disparado por los pasillos, hasta el mostrador de información.

— Buenas noches, estoy buscando a… Neal Caffrey, el capitán Stevens me llamo y dijo que lo tenían bajo custodia. — dijo todo agitado, podía sentir como su presión sanguínea iba subiendo, hasta el punto de querer explotar.

El oficial del mostrador término de tomarse su taza de café y con el ceño fruncido se puso a revisar la lista de personas detenidas, por ser los días de navidad había muchos ladrones encerrados, y el nombre de Neal estaba al final de lista, con una nota.

— Si, el tipo esta aquí… tiene que pasar con mi capitán para aclarar su situación. — dijo el hombre.

— Bueno, pues lléveme con el… ahora. — exigió Peter

— No se puede, el capitán se fue a su casa… Y no va a regresar hasta pasado mañana, así que el muchacho se queda aquí hasta entonces. — aseguro el policía y acto seguido paso a ignorar a Peter para seguir comiendo rosquillas, obviamente estaba molesto y quien no lo estaría, por tener que trabajar en la noche de navidad. Era simplemente injusto.

— ¿Puedo verlo al menos? — pregunto Peter, el policía iba a decirle que no pero ver en su rostro esa preocupación le hizo cambiar de opinión.

— Ahaha De acuerdo, sígame. — dijo el hombre y empezó a caminar, Peter suspiro frustrado y se fue tras el hasta un pasillo de celdas. Donde mantenían encerrados a muchos indigentes. Seguramente habían tenido que robar comida para su navidad, y era lamentable que tuvieran que estar ahí por ello.

— Usted debe ser su padre… Y le doy un consejo, si ese muchacho fuera mío…. Le daría una buena lección. — dijo el policía. Peter se quedo atónito, ¿acaso se veía tan viejo como para ser padre de Neal?

— Si, tal vez lo haga. — murmuro Peter, esta vez se estaba pensando en un montón de cosas para hacerle a Neal cuando lo sacara de ahí.

Finalmente llegaron a su celda, estaba solo, sentado en el catre y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro por completo. Se veía realmente afligido.

— Neal George Caffrey. — grito Peter, y Neal lentamente volteo a mirarlo, se levanto en un brinco y corrió a las rejas.

— Peter, Peter… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. — aseguro Neal, sus ojos brillaban como los de un cachorrito apunto de ser adoptado, sin embargo Peter mantuvo su cara dura en todo momento.

— Si, pues yo no tanto… estas en un montón de problemas jovencito, ¿en que demonios estabas pensando?... ¿Qué cosa te robaste esta vez? — Exigió saber Peter, estaba más furioso de lo que Neal había recordado jamás.

— Yo… Peter, lo siento. — murmuro Neal con la mirada baja, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos y decirle la verdad, estaba avergonzado.

— Nada de eso Neal, contéstame lo que te estoy preguntando… ¿Qué demonios te robaste esta vez? ¿Y porque? — y grito mucho mas furioso que antes, y si la reja no estuviera separándolos seguramente lo estaría estrangulando.

— Yo, es que yo… quería regalártelo, pero no tenía dinero para comprarlo… Y

—Who Who, alto ahí… ¿de que estas halando? ¿Qué te robaste? — volvió a preguntar Peter, un poco mas calmado por las intenciones de Neal.

— Un reloj de oro, quería que lo tuvieras… lo siento mucho Peter. — murmuro Neal sin quitar su mirada de sus propios zapatos, estaba avergonzado. Y Peter solo pudo suspirar para calmarse, el muchacho se había metido en un lio gordo por un estúpido regalo, tenia buenas intenciones pero sus acciones no fueron para nada buenas.

—Neal, Neal… Yo no necesito un reloj de oro, necesito que te comportes… necesito que dejes de robar, mira… se que tus intenciones eran buenas, pero ya es hora de que te graves en esa cabecita dura que no se roba, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Lo siento. — murmuro Neal, se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo regaño por su padre, por una buena travesura.

Peter tenia planeado darle un interminable regaño, pero ver la mirada cabizbaja de su muchacho le dio tanta pena que lo dejo tranquilo.

— Y ahora vas a tener que quedarte aquí encerrado hasta el día 26, y eso si te va bien… porque debo recordarte que una de las condiciones de tu libertad condicional, era "NO ARRESTOS Y NO DELITOS" — le grito Peter y escuchar eso ultimo, hizo que Neal lo volviera a mirar, sus ojos azules se convirtieron en grises, pues la angustia acababa de llenarlos.

— Lo siento mucho Peter, por favor no dejes que me manden a la cárcel otra vez… por favor

— Eso no va a depender de mi Neal, va a depender del jefe de la policía y en su caso, hasta de un juez… lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder hacer nada por ti esta vez. — Peter se sentía fatal, aun que no lo admitiera se había encariñado mucho con Neal, era su mejor amigo, que va, era como un hijo para el.

— Pero es navidad, Peter… por favor, ayúdame… por favor, voy a hacer todo lo que tu quieras, voy a portarme bien… hago lo que quieras, pero ayúdame a salir de aquí… por favor.

Escuchar a Neal rogar de esa manera no era nada habitual, ni siquiera la primera vez de su captura lo había hecho, ni cuando se escapo por Kate, ni nunca lo había hecho. Estaba desesperado, porque el también le tenia cariño a Peter, a El, a todo el equipo y no quería que lo separaran de ellos.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? — pregunto Peter con interés, una oportunidad de oro para corregir a Neal Caffrey no podía ser desperdiciada, nunca.

— Si, te lo juro… lo que tu quieras… ayúdame, por favor. — seguía rogando Neal, y tras pensarlo por unos segundos Peter tuvo una idea.

— Lo hare, voy a tratar de sacarte de aquí… pero no te prometo nada Neal. — dijo Peter

— Gracias Peter, gracias. — decía Neal mientras veía como su mejor amigo se alejaba por el pasillo y se marchaba.

Peter salió de la estación y se quedo un buen rato recargado en la pared de fuera, lamentándose por lo que estaba pasando con Neal, estaba bastante seguro de que no podría sacarlo ni con una fianza de 1000 000 de dólares. Sin embargo, una idea cruzo por su mente, era arriesgada pero tiempos desesperados necesitaba medidas desesperadas. Así que saco su teléfono y llamo a Jones.

— Jones, se que es navidad pero necesito un favor… si… si, una dirección… del capitán de la policía de NY.

Jones tenia un directorio de contactos del FBI en su casa, así que no se tardo nada en pasarle la dirección a Peter, había sido una suerte que fuera muy cerca pues Peter no tuvo que romper las reglas de transito para poder llegar rápido.

La casa del capitán estaba en el centro de NY, una casa muy lujosa de color blanco con un jardín lleno de luces y adornos de la navidad, Peter no pudo evitar que su mene se proyectara, el deseaba tener todo eso algún día y que El le pudiera dar un par de hijos que le alegraran la navidad, porque con Neal… todo estaba perdido. Camino lentamente y llamo a la puerta.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! — Salieron gritando un montón de personas.

— Feliz… na…navidad. — murmuro Peter todo nervioso, pues las caras de todos le hacían ver que el no era a la persona que estaban esperando para tan cálida bienvenida.

— ¿Y usted quien es? — exigió saber una mujer

— Soy… El agente Peter Burke de la división de Cuello blanco, estoy buscando al capitán… Stevens, ¿esta aquí? — pregunto con mucha cautela, la mujer (que debía ser la esposa del susodicho) frunció el ceño, cuando el capitán salió.

— Burke, ¿Qué quiere? Es navidad, no debería estar aquí molestando. — dijo el hombre

— Lo se Señor, y me disculpo por interrumpir su celebración… le aseguro que no hubiera venido si no fuese importante. — aseguro Peter

— ¿Importante?, bueno… pase rápido… tiene 3 minutos para decirme lo que tenga que decir

A Peter lo dejaron pasar a la casa, donde probablemente dijo la palabra, "Hola, feliz navidad" unas 30 veces seguidas, había mucha gente ahí dentro esperando que la verdadera celebración iniciara. El capitán lo guio hasta su despacho, y le dio una taza de un cremoso y delicioso chocolate caliente, dios sabia tan delicioso... Entonces, Peter se soltó a hablar sobre la situación de Neal, dijo que era un buen chico que había cometido un error estúpido, pero que el se encargaría personalmente de que nunca mas diera problemas a nadie.

— Hablamos de Neal Caffrey, uno de los criminales de guante blanco mas buscado por la agencia hace años… se supone que debería estar reformándose bajo su cuidado, y no debería andar robando cosas por ahí. — dijo el capitán.

— Lo se, pero le repito… yo me encargare de que nunca mas haga estas cosas, el solo… se perdió, y si sirve de algo… el no robo el reloj, iba a hacerlo pero ya ha sido devuelto a la tienda por los oficiales que le arrestaron. — dijo Peter, suerte que se había informado de cómo paso el arresto de Neal.

— Pero iba a hacerlo, Caffrey estuvo muy cerca de sacar el reloj de esa tienda.

— Señor, por favor… no voy a decir que estuvo bien lo que hizo… pero fue un error estúpido, es navidad… el chico no merece estar ahí encerrado.

— Pero tampoco merece irse sin castigo. — murmuro el capitán

— Yo no dije que lo haría… ya me encargare de hacer algo con el, pero por favor señor… déjelo salir de la cárcel, le prometo que si vuelve a hacer algo así… le dejare que lo encierre toda su vida en prisión. — Peter estaba hablando muy enserio, si Neal no demostraba su cambio después de esa noche, entonces ya no le ayudaría para nada.

— Bueno…. Solo porque es navidad, dejare que se marche sin ningún cargo… solo recuerde su promesa agente Burke… y asegúrese de que el chico aprenda la lección.

— Eso seguro. — murmuro Peter para si mismo, tenia muy claro lo que tenia que hacer con Neal esa noche, no le iba a gustar pero era necesario para mantenerlo lejos de problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter fue de inmediato a la comisaria para recoger a Neal, y fue suficiente la llamada del capitán de la policía para que el agente en guardia, fuera a las celdas por Neal.

— Muchacho, te vas a casa. — dijo el oficial mientras abría la reja, Neal se empezó a reír pues estaba feliz de que Peter cumpliera con su promesa y lo lograra sacar, se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo al pasillo de las celdas.

— Bueno muchachos, feliz navidad — dijo a los demás presos, el vivió en las calles por un tiempo y le daba pena ver que había indigentes ahí dentro por robos menores. Sin embargo no podía quitar su sonrisa de la cara por ser libre otra vez.

— Si, si… yo que tu quitaba esa sonrisa de niña de la cara, porque tu viejo no se ve nada contento… y si yo fuera el, te metería una buena paliza. — dijo el hombre, Neal dio un bufido de frustración, ¿Por qué todos siempre pensaban que Peter era su padre?

— Oh Peter, gracias… muchas gracias — dijo Neal apenas verlo y abrazo, pero el hombre se mantuvo duro como roca y sin decirle palabra.

— Gracias Oficial, que tenga una feliz navidad. — dijo Peter. Entonces paso su brazo por encima de los hombres de Neal, y lo impulso a caminar fuera de la estación.

— Sube al auto — le ordeno, y por alguna razón (el tono, o la mirada fría) Neal no protesto, simplemente abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió al coche. Peter suspiro fuerte para calmarse de matarlo ahí mismo, luego se metió también y se puso en marcha.

— Peter, yo… te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi hoy. — murmuro Neal, sin embargo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Peter procesara todo y pudiera verlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Con quien vas a pasar navidad? — pregunto Peter

— Ah pues… no, no iba a hacer nada… Mozzie tiene fiesta con los ladrones del barrio, y yo no tengo ganas de ir, y June se fue con sus nietas a los cabos… así que estaré solo. — comento Neal con pesar, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo se sentía solo y triste en esos días, no tenia familia, Kate había muerto… no tenia nada.

— En ese caso, te vienes conmigo a mi casa. — dijo Peter con la mirada en el camino.

— No, Peter yo… no quiero molestar.

Neal tenía miedo, jamás había estado con una familia en navidad y temía que fuera a ser incomodo quedarse con los Burke esa noche, en especial después de su arresto.

— No me molestare mas de lo que ya estoy, además no te lo estaba preguntando… te lo estaba diciendo, hoy te vas a quedar en mi casa Neal. — dijo Peter con ese tonito furioso que le ponía la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

— Esta bien, pero ¿podemos pasar a mi casa por unas cosas? — pidió Neal, Peter asintió y dio vuelta en la siguiente calle, que era la que conducía precisamente a la casa de Neal.

Neal jamás había visto a Peter así de enojado, su cara decía un claro "te voy a matar Neal" y lo peor es que ni siquiera le estaba regañando, solamente lo estaba castigando con el horrible silencio... Así que cuando llegaron a su casa, Neal corrió por las escaleras para alejarse lo mas posible de Peter, se metió en su cuarto y se puso a buscar la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo, pues no quería estar a solas tampoco con el.

Peter se quedo sentado pacientemente en la sala, miro su reloj y se sorprendió de que apenas fueran las 11: 00 pm. Tanto ajetreo en las últimas horas hizo que todo pareciera una eternidad, entonces vio un cepillo de madera olvidado en la esquina de la mesita de madera de su amigo, estiro su mano y lo tomo. No era secreto que estaba pensando en muchas formas de castigar a Neal, pensó en cambiarlo de guardián legal, en arrestarlo 24 horas (pasadas las fiestas) y hasta en darle una bofetada, pero al mirar ese cepillo se planteo otra posibilidad… DARLE UNOS BUENOS AZOTES.

Y es que Peter tenia ya experiencia propia con los azotes, cuando era joven había cometido un montón de errores graves, pero su padre siempre le encontró solución a todo, al ponerlo sobre su regazo con el trasero desnudo y al darle una buena dosis de azotes con la mano, su cinturón y el querido pero doloroso cepillo de su madre… uno muy parecido al que sostenía en esos momentos. Y lo mas importante, es que el siempre aprendía algo después de cada zurra y nunca, nunca volvió a hacer cosas estúpidas, era justo lo que Neal necesitaba.

Así que Peter no lo pensó mas, estaba muy cansado del comportamiento de Neal y tenia esta, necesidad extrema de castigarlo. Se puso de pie, y con el cepillo en mano entro a la habitación de Neal.

— Ya voy, solo dame 2 minutos mas. — dijo Neal, pues estaba muy ocupado en su closet como para darse cuenta de las intenciones de Peter.

— Neal, necesitamos hablar… ahora mismo. — ordeno Peter, entonces Neal salió cauteloso de su vestidor y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el cepillo rebotando en la palma de Peter, ciertamente le dio miedo.

— Oh, veo que encontraste el cepillo de June… seguro que lo olvido el otro día. — comento Neal.

— Pues me alegra que así fuera, porque ahora mismo… este cepillo va a tener una larga, larga conversación con tu desobediente trasero. — Peter no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir, había sonado como todo un furioso padre de familia.

— ¿Qué?, no Peter… tu no puedes…

— Oh si que puedo Neal, puedo porque yo he hecho mucho por ti en estos meses, puedo porque soy tu guardián legal, puedo porque yo fui quien te saco de la prisión… ¡Dos veces! — Grito Peter

— Pero Peter, ¿te estas volviendo loco?... yo ya no soy un niño, no me puedes hacer esto… es ridículo. — dijo Neal en su defensa.

— Ridículo es tu comportamiento, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?... sabias muy bien las reglas de tu libertad, sabes que no tienes permitido robar ni una servilleta, ¿enserio creíste que iba a aceptar algo robado como regalo? — exigió saber Peter.

— No, yo… se suponía que no ibas a saberlo. — murmuro Neal.

— Ah y aparte de todo mentiroso e hipócrita… ¿sabes que Neal?, estoy muy cansado de tu comportamiento, así que tienes dos opciones… aceptas el castigo que te mereces, o mañana mismo te regreso a la prisión hasta que aprendas que no se roba. — dijo Peter.

La piel de Neal se volvió más blanca que la leche, Peter le estaba dando un ultimátum y ahora si se veía bastante serio, como si ni el mismo dios le fuera a hacer cambiar su opinión. ¿Pero que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Regresar a la prisión, donde los reos lo estarían esperando para darle una paliza enorme? ¿O dejar que Peter le humillara con unos azotes?

— Peter, por favor…

— Es tu decisión Neal… ¿Qué va hacer? — Peter estaba perdiendo la paciencia, era bastante obvio, así que Neal miro por un segundo el cepillo de madera y se llevo las manos al trasero, como imaginándose lo que le dolería tomar esa decisión.

— Yo… Peter… Yo… las nalgadas. — balbuceo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Peter no podía dar su brazo a torcer, no ahora que empezaba a tener un progreso con ese chico.

— Na-Nalgadas, dame nalgadas. — murmuro Neal todo rojo de la pena, jamás le habían dado unos azotes, ni siquiera su madre cuando le robo dinero la bolsa.

— Bien, inteligente decisión… — Y Peter se quito el saco del trajo, se sentó en la cama de Neal y se remango las mangas de la camisa. — Ven aquí. — ordeno, dándose una palmadita en su muslo derecho.

— Soy un poco grande para…

— Neal George Caffrey, cierra la boca y ven aquí… ¿o quieres que vaya yo por ti? — Peter no estaba para mas juegos y apenas podía contenerse de ponerse en pie para arrastras de la oreja a ese muchacho insensato.

Neal lo miro suplicante una ultima vez, pero camino lentamente a lo que parecía ser su sentencia de muerte.

— Bien, ahora… voy a encargarme de que nunca. Nunca mas se te ocurra volver a hacer una estupidez como esta. — decía Peter mientras se encargaba de desabrocharle los pantalones y de bajárselos hasta los tobillos, entonces Neal sintió los dedos del hombre incrustarse dentro de sus bóxers, y ahí si que se alejo.

— No, Peter, eso nooo — rogo Neal

— Claro que si Neal, y si no regresas aquí… entonces me voy a sacar el cinturón y te voy a dar una paliza tan fuerte, que no vas a poder sentarte en un mes… ¿eso quieres? — Peter estaba mintiendo, jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a Neal, el ra muy tranquilo y no planeaba darle una zurra para matarlo, solo una que le quedara gravada en el subconsciente por un tiempo al menos.

Neal se creyó la amenaza de Peter y arrastrando los pies regreso con el y se dejo bajar los calzoncillos, estaba por llevarse las manos a su pene para que no se lo viera, cuando Peter tiro de su brazo con fuerza y lo puso sobre su regazo, luego lo tomo de la cintura y lo fue ajustando hasta tenerlo en una posición perfecta para el castigo.

— Te aseguro que esto te hará más bien que mal. — dijo Peter, levanto su mano tan alto como pudo y la dejo caer en el centro del trasero de Neal.

— Arggg — se escucho gritar a Neal, jamás antes le habían dado un azote fuera de los juegos, y ahora Peter le estaba dando una rápida y dura ráfaga de ellos.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— No quiero que vuelvas a robar nada en tu vida

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Porque de hoy en adelante, te atreves a hacer algo malo… te voy a dar unos azotes

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— ¿Te quieres comportar como adolescente rebelde?, entonces así te voy a castigar — Y entonces Peter tomo el cepillo y lo dejo caer en el centro del trasero de Neal.

¡CRACK!

El sonido de la madera impactando sobre la piel ya rosadita de Neal, fue algo aterrador. Tanto que Peter se asusto un poco y espero unos segundos para ver que no había hecho un daño grave sobre el trasero de Neal que dio un aullido de dolor.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Ahora Peter había bajado la intensidad de los azotes, pero aumentado la frecuencia en que se los daba. De cualquier manera, el trasero de Neal empezaba a pintarse de color rojo fuego, y el pobre chico no paraba de gemir y susurrar por el perdón.

— Se acabo ser Neal Caffrey el ladrón… se acabo el mentir, se acabo el ser hipócrita conmigo jovencito, se acabo mi tolerancia. — grito Peter y como si hubiera perdido el control sobre si, empezó a descargar el cepillo con mucha fuerza.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

— Aaaaayyy… Peter, ya… lo lamentó mucho, lo sientooooo… por favor paraaaa…. Dueleee, me lastimass… Peterrrr por favor… seré buenoooooo

Neal estaba gritando y entonces se soltó a llorar desesperadamente, lo que hizo a Peter volver a la realidad y ver que el trasero del muchacho ya estaba bastante rojo, más de lo que habría querido en primer lugar. Así que aventó el cepillo lejos y se dedico acariciar la espalda de su muchacho para calmarlo.

— shsh, esta bien… todo esta bien, shshs ya se termino. — le decía

— Nooo, lo-lo si-siento Peter, perdón… perdón… solo-solo…. Que.-queria darte algo en navidad, snif lo sientooo — Neal seguía disculpándose una y otra vez, hablando como si tratase de un niño pequeño y lloroso por el castigo que había recibido, Peter no resistió mas su etapa dura y lo ayudo a levantarse por un momento, pues luego lo sentó sobre su rodilla.

— Escucha bien esto Neal… no necesito ningún regalo, porque ese regalo ya me lo diste… con tu amistad, eres un buen chico Neal… solo que a veces te pierdes en el camino.

— Lo siento, no quise robar… no quiero volver a hacerlo, es que a veces… no se que haces para conseguir lo que quiero, no me pagan ¿recuerdas? — pregunto Neal con una sonrisita, Peter también sonrió.

— Pues llegaría el día en que si, y para eso tienes que portarte muy bien… y no se, tal vez pueda hablar con el juez mucho antes de que la sentencia se termine.

— ¿enserio? — pregunto Neal emocionado. Podría volver a ser libre después de todo.

— Si, pero mientras tanto… Yo voy a mantenerte a raya con esta. — y sacudió su mano, haciendo seña de que le daría mas azotes si se portaba mal.

— Te… quiero Peter, eres como el papá que no conocí. — murmuro Neal entre sollozos, y escuchar eso hizo que Peter lo abrazar con todas sus fuerzas y se lo pegara al pecho.

— Neal, yo también… también te quiero como a un hijo

— ¿Enserio? ¿Me quieres? ¿Aun con todo lo que hago? — pregunto Neal

— Con todo y todo, eres mi niño travieso…. Neal Caffrey, tu eres mi regalo de navidad hijo. — Peter se moría de ganas de llamarlo hijo desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero ahora que pudo hacerlo se sentía liberador y mágico en cierto punto.

— Eh, hablando de regalos… ¿Tu eras mi santa secreto verdad? — pregunto Neal, era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de que Diana los había puesto el uno con el otro a propósito.

— Si, pero dime Neal… ¿crees que te mereces un regalo?, porque si es así… entonces tengo que entender que no has entendido bien lo que hiciste, y entonces voy a tener que tomar el cepillo y continuar donde lo dejamos.

— No, no… Entiendo, fui niño malo y no merezco el regalo de papá — dijo Neal con su mejor imitación de niño pequeño, Peter no pudo evitar reírse y volver a abrazarlo. Claro que le había comprado un regalo, una costosa pintura del Empire State que seguramente le gustaría mucho, sin embargo no se la daría hasta año nuevo, quería castigarlo un poquito mas.

Neal y Peter se quedaron abrazados hasta que El mando un texto a su marido, preguntándole a que hora iba a llegar a casa para la cena, así que Peter dejo que Neal se vistiera de nuevo y se lo llevo del apartamento… quizá para siempre, ahora que sabia que le quería, no estaba seguro de si seria capaz de dejarlo ir… de dejar ir a su hijo.

** * Esta historia es cortita, pero la escribí con todo mi corazón para ustedes... es navidad y queria que fuera algo muy especial, por eso escocgi escribir por primera vez algo sobre Neal y Peter, espero haberlo hecho bien y que les gustara =)**

**El segundo proposito de esta historia es agradecer a todos los que me han acompañado con sus lecturas este año, Lizzy, Free, Dream, Little, etc... a todos muchas gracias por apoyarme en este camino que tanto amo, gracias por creer en mi talento =)**

**Feliz navidad a todos, les deseo lo mejor en estos días y que el proximo año este lleno de bendiciones para todos y sus familias, si Dios lo quiere... por aqui estara Jeff con nuevas aventuras!**

**Un abrazo para todos y por favor Review!**


End file.
